


Waterfall

by followyourmemes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followyourmemes/pseuds/followyourmemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a human murders her love, her best friend and her boss, Alphys is once again alone with the guilt of what she did eating her alive and pushing her over the edge. </p><p>This story takes place at the end of the neutral run where Papyrus is leader, as Undyne and Mettaton were killed.</p><p>(i am aware this summary sucks but it's my first attempt so please give it a shot!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published story so please don't be too harsh! I want to write a series of what happened to the characters after neutral endings so this is a first. If you didn't read the tags then (spoiler alert!) this story DOES contain suicide so if this is triggering to you then please don't read it! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Waterfall

Everything was blue. 

The royal blue of Waterfall surrounding Alphys' eyes as she breathed in the cool Waterfall air.

But it wasn't the same anymore.

The air stung her lungs and left a bitter taste in her mouth. It had felt this way since Undyne had died. Alphys watched on the screen as the human delivered blow after blow to her love, and screamed in agony as she watched her die. Alphys watched Undyne - her Undyne - the Undyne who would ring her for no reason, binge watch anime with her until 2am, comfort her when she had panic attacks, beat up anyone who got in her way - die. She watched the love of her life fight a losing battle and die on a screen and she did nothing to help. And she hated herself for it. Why hadn't she sent in Mettaton? Surely the human could not have defeated them both at once? Why hadn't she sent Papyrus, who had not long before befriended the human to go and diffuse the tension? These questions, plus many more kept Alphys awake at night. She would wake up at 3am, screaming and drenched in her own sweat after watching Undyne die a thousand times with one question lingering at the back of her mind: 'Why?'

Alphys looked around at the garbage surrounding her and a poster for Mettaton's new show caught her eye. Her eyes filled with tears at the sight of him - he was someone else she had failed. She cursed herself for being so stupid, after she had watched Undyne get slaughtered why had she put Mettaton in harms way? He could be cruel to her at times, but he was one of the only real friends she had. He made her laugh, and he was always trying to help her do the right thing, even if his methods were, a little forceful. He hadn't even wanted to fight the human in the first place. Alphys had made him fight the human in all kinds of crazy schemes just so she could be a part of the human's adventure. But she hadn't meant for it to turn out like this, he wasn't meant to go and fight them on his own, Alphys was meant to save the both of them. But she didn't. If she hadn't told the human to flip the switch Mettaton would have been indestructible. But she had. And he wasn't.

Alphys thought about how much suffering she was responsible for. Undyne, Mettaton, Asgore - who had also been killed by the human after Alphys had led them right to him, the amalgamates and all their families. How could she have experimented on civilians? What was she thinking? Not only were they forced to live a horrible existence, but their families had to live never knowing what happened to them.

Alphys couldn't take the guilt anymore. It was bearable when she had her friends to support her, to care about them. But she had failed them too, just like everyone else. Most of all though, she had failed herself. 

Taking a deep breath in, Alphys stepped closer to the edge.

She had always wondered what was at the bottom of the waterfall.

After muttering one last apology, she took a step forward, about to find out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everything was blue.

The light blue echo flowers shone throughout Waterfall, all muttering different things. If someone were to listen closely enough they would hear the last words of the royal scientist.

'Sorry Undyne'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully anything else I write will be a bit more cheery :). I'm not too pleased with this because I did it really quickly but I hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback really appreciated :)


End file.
